(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for transmitting and receiving 3DTV broadcasting. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for transmitting and receiving 3DTV broadcasting capable of providing a high video quality 3D video in a situation in which fixed broadcasting and mobile broadcasting are broadcast using a scalable video coder rather using independent video encoders for a base video (for example, a left video) and an additional video (for example, a right video).
(b) Description of the Related Art
In the case of an existing fixed and mobile broadcasting convergent 3DTV service, a transmitting end (Tx) transmits a base video through a fixed TV channel and transmits an additional video through a mobile TV channel using independent video encoders for the base video and the additional video in order to transmit binocular base and additional videos. In addition, in the case in which a resolution difference between the base video and the additional video is large, the transmitting end additionally transmits data called video enhancement information (VEI) through the fixed TV channel in order to enhance video quality of the additional video. In this case, a receiving end (Rx) receives the VEI and performs VEI related post-processing to enhance the video quality of the additional video.
However, the existing convergent 3DTV scheme is necessarily premised on a simulcast scheme in which the base video and the additional video are simultaneously broadcast to the fixed TV channel and the mobile TV channel, respectively, using the independent video encoders per channel.
When a broadcasting station allows a base layer to air at a HDTV resolution service for a mobile TV broadcasting environment in which a transmission channel environment is poor and allows an enhancement layer to be additionally received in a fixed TV broadcasting environment in which a reception environment is better to provide a UHDTV 2DTV service by applying a scalable video coder based on unequal error protection (UEP) transmission in order to efficiently utilize frequencies, only information of the base video in both of the base layer and the enhancement layer is transmitted.
Therefore, in a broadcasting service environment using SVC scheme, using only the base video based on the UEP transmission, it is impossible to provide a 3D service in the existing convergent 3DTV scheme in which the additional video should be simultaneously transmitted through the mobile TV channel in order to synthesize a 3D video.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.